Szatnia
by fefasz
Summary: Do tej pory Naruto Uzumaki i Sasuke Uchiha razem grali w jednej drużynie piłkarskiej - Konosze. Jednak teraz, kiedy Naruto został sprzedany do Suny, wszystko się zmieni... Chwila zapomnienia przed nieuniknionym. PWP


_Fik z 29.08.2013_

_Betowała Akari_

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki stał po prysznicem, pozwalając wodzie spływać silnym strumieniem po jego zmęczonym, długim wysiłkiem, ciele. Miał zamknięte oczy i próbował zrelaksować się po pierwszym meczu w nowej drużynie. Już na samym początku musiał zagrać przeciwko swojej starej ekipie, przeciwko swoim przyjaciołom. Konoha była klubem, w którym rozpoczął swoją karierę i tam poznał wspaniałych ludzi, którzy z czasem stali się jego przyjaciółmi, jak miał nadzieję, na całe życie. To w Konosze stawiał swoje pierwsze kroki na boisku. Tu, jako siedmiolatek, rozpoczął wyczerpujące treningi, by piąć się coraz wyżej, aż w końcu trafił do pierwszej jedenastki i grał jako środkowy napastnik. Razem z nim do drużyny trafił również Shikamaru Nara na bramkę oraz Shino Aburame na obronę. Rok później dołączył do nich kolejny napastnik, Kiba Inuzuka. Cała czwórka nowicjuszy bardzo dobrze zgrała się ze starymi zawodnikami, obrońcami Kakashim Hatake i Nejim Hyuugą oraz pomocnikami Rockiem Lee i Saiem Saitou. To wtedy Konoha zaczęła zdobywać pierwsze, od wielu lat, nagrody. Najkrócej w barwach Konohy grali obrońca, Chouji Akimichi oraz młody, ale utalentowany pomocnik, Konohamaru Sarutobi. W międzyczasie drużyna przyjęła również Sasuke Uchihę, który rywalizował z Naruto o pozycję najlepszego atakującego w klubie. Wieczne spory, kłótnie i chęć pokazania, który jest lepszy, zbliżyły ich do siebie. Rozpoczęli wspólne treningi, później zaczęli spotykać się poza boiskiem, aż w końcu któryś wieczór skończył się krótkim, ale intensywnym seksem. Swój związek musieli ukrywać przed mediami, bo pomimo coraz większej tolerancji społeczeństwa, środowisko sportowe dalej pozostawało dość zamknięte na relacje homoseksualne, dlatego ich rywalizacja nigdy nie zmalała. Dalej walczyli o to, który strzeli więcej goli, zaliczy większą liczbę asyst czy po prostu będzie lepszym zawodnikiem podczas meczu. Dzięki temu, Naruto bez problemów stał się jednym z najlepszych zawodników. Na boisku zawsze znajdował się z przodu i strzelał niemal ze stuprocentową skutecznością, co zapewniało mu pewne miejsce w pierwszym składzie.<br>Niestety, kłopoty finansowe mogą dopaść każdego. Najlepsi zawodnicy są też najczęściej najdrożsi i żeby podreperować budżet, Konoha była zmuszona go sprzedać; w innym wypadku dość szybko by zbankrutowała. Dodatkowo tylko jemu kończył się kontrakt, więc dla klubu była to idealna okazja do wyjścia z długów. I czy on sam nie chciał pomóc drużynie, która była dla niego jak rodzina? Decyzja była trudna, ale nie było innej możliwości. Musiał pożegnać się z przyjaciółmi i odejść do Suny.  
>Ten pierwszy mecz w sezonie był naprawdę ciężki — zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie. Ponad dziewięćdziesiąt minut na boisku w ciągłym biegu, całkowicie wyczerpały jego organizm. Atak i kontratak, podanie i odbiór, strzał i próba zablokowania. Chciał zatracić się w walce, zapomnieć o tym przeciwko komu gra. Starał się nie patrzeć na twarze swoich byłych kumpli, liczyła się tylko piłka i bramka. Utrzymanie się przy piłce nie było łatwe, zawodnicy obu drużyn co chwila odbierali ją przeciwnikowi i wbiegali w jego pole karne, nie dając sobie ani chwili wytchnienia. Walka była wyrównana, aż do ostatnich minut, kiedy w doliczonym czasie gry Naruto uderzył mocno piłkę, która poleciała w okolice lewego słupka i wylądowała prosto pod nogami Gaary no Sabaku, który, wykorzystując sekundę zaskoczenia, wpakował ją do bramki.<br>Naruto cieszył się, że to nie on strzelił tego gola. Asysta w zupełności mu wystarczała, pokazał, że jest w najlepszej formie i jednocześnie nie zadał przyjaciołom ostatecznego ciosu. W następnych meczach będzie mógł zachwycić swoich fanów celnymi strzałami, na pewno będzie miał ku temu niejedną okazję. Ale przeciwko Konosze nie mógł, jeszcze nie.  
>Pokręcił głową, wyrywając się z zamyślenia i zakręcił kurek. Pod prysznicem spędził zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu, reszta drużyny pewnie już dawno opuściła szatnię i poszła do pubu świętować zwycięstwo. Przynajmniej Konoha zawsze tak robiła, nie wiedział jeszcze jakie zwyczaje panowały w Sunie.<br>Opuścił natryski i owinął ręcznik wokół bioder. Nie wycierał się, pozwolił by ostatnie krople wody same z niego spłynęły. Nim podszedł do swojej szafki, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, które do złudzenia przypominało to, w którym spędzał czas przez ostatnie pięć lat. Najważniejszą różnicą było to, że ta szatnia nie należała do gospodarzy, tylko była przeznaczona dla gości.  
>Westchnął ciężko i oparł czoło o najbliższą szafkę. Czuł, jak łzy powoli napływają mu do oczu i ledwo powstrzymywał je przed wypłynięciem. Przecież, do jasnej cholery, nie był żadną beksą! Na boisku zdarzały mu się urazy, jakieś kontuzje, mniejsze lub większe, ale nigdy nie uronił ani jednej łzy. Płacz nie był dla niego, był dla słabych, a on taki nie był. Był silny, wysportowany, od dziecka marzący o karierze piłkarskiej. Nigdy nie miał czasu na łzy. Ale teraz, kiedy stał po przeciwnej stronie boiska, przeciwko tym, dzięki którym był szczęśliwy, nie potrafił ich powstrzymać. Może i robił to co kochał, ale to już nie było to samo, na pewno nie w Sunie.<br>Nie chcąc dłużej zachowywać się jak mazgaj, otarł szybko oczy wierzchem dłoni i wyprostował się. Właśnie w tym momencie poczuł czyjąś dłoń na dole pleców, tuż nad ręcznikiem zasłaniającym pośladki. Czuł, jak przesuwa się w górę, sunąc kciukiem wzdłuż kręgosłupa, a potem powoli wraca na dół i zatrzymuje się na biodrze. Ten dotyk zdecydowanie uspokoił go bardziej niż prysznic, tak więc bez zastanowienia odepchnął się od szafek i oparł o postać stojącą za nim, chcąc jak najmocniej przycisnąć się do umięśnionej klatki piersiowej.  
>— I jak? — usłyszał cichy szept, a usta drugiego mężczyzny po chwili zaczęły całować go za uchem.<br>— A jak ma być, draniu? — mruknął złym głosem. — Wygrałem, tak?  
>Sasuke uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i delikatnie ugryzł Naruto w szyję.<br>— Biegałeś jak szalony. Dawno cię takiego nie widziałem — wymruczał, obejmując go w pasie i przyciskając do siebie.  
>— Musiałem jakoś zapomnieć o tym, że gram przeciwko... przeciwko tobie i reszcie.<br>— I udało ci się?  
>— Prawie. Potem mecz się skończył i... — Nie był w stanie dokończyć myśli. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz znowu zacznie ryczeć, a nie chciał tego robić przy drugiej osobie, szczególnie przy Sasuke.<br>— I? — próbował wyciągnąć resztę z Uzumakiego. Całował go po szyi, a jedną rękę wsunął pod ręcznik i głaskał Naruto po udzie, starając się nie dotykać jego krocza.  
>— Sasuke... — westchnął cicho. — Zrób coś. Cokolwiek, teraz, bo jak nie... — I znowu nie dokończył, ale tym razem dlatego, że Sasuke popchnął go w stronę szafek i przycisnął do nich mocno. Rozplątał ręcznik, który i tak już ledwo trzymał się na biodrach Uzumakiego i odrzucił go na bok.<br>— To co? — wyszeptał, dotykając koniuszkiem języka ucha Naruto.  
>— To zwariuję — odparł. W jego głosie coraz bardziej można było wyczuć rozpaczliwy ton.<br>Sasuke, według którego do tej pory było za dużo słów, a za mało akcji, z wielką chęcią zabrał się do spełniania jego prośby. Przyssał się do jego szyi i zaczął ją całować, podgryzać i lizać, powoli przesuwając usta na ramię. Lewą rękę przesunął wyżej, delikatnie muskając opuszkami palców wilgotną jeszcze skórę, i zatrzymał ją tuż przy sutku. Przesunął po nim powoli kciukiem, czując, jak twardnieje pod wpływem jego dotyku. Druga ręka Sasuke nie przestawała krążyć w okolicy krocza Naruto. Pieściła go po podbrzuszu, przesuwała wzdłuż pachwin, przyjemnie łaskotała po wnętrzu ud. Od czasu do czasu dotykała jego jądra i delikatnie je masowała.  
>Uchiha patrzył jak klatka piersiowa Naruto unosi się coraz szybciej. Jego oddech stał się płytszy, przerywany cichymi jękami. Sasuke, nie chcąc dłużej drażnić Uzumakiego, przesunął dłoń na jego członek i zacisnął ją na nim. Naruto wciągnął głośno powietrzne i wypchnął biodra do przodu. Ręka mężczyzny powoli przesuwała się po jego penisie w górę i w dół. Bez pośpiechu, tak, żeby go bardziej pobudzić i nie pozwolić mu dojść. Sam Uchiha również był już podniecony, Naruto czuł, jego twardy członek, ocierający się przez spodnie o jego pośladki.<br>Sasuke przestał pieścić sutki Uzumakiego i przeniósł dłoń na jego kark, by odwrócić mu głowę w swoją stronę i spojrzeć na jego usta. Naruto musiał mocno przygryzać dolną wargę, by powstrzymać się od jęków, bo ta była spuchnięta, a w niektórych miejscach można było dostrzec niewielkie ranki. Nie odrywając od niej wzroku, polizał ją, a ledwo wyczuwalny smak krwi sprawił, że wpił się brutalnie w usta Uzumakiego. Naruto odpowiedział mu z taką samą siłą, ich języki zaczęły się trącać, niemal walczyć, chcąc pokazać, który jest silniejszy. Zęby co chwilę uderzały o siebie lub przygryzały wargę tego drugiego, coraz mocniej, aż pocałunek zaczął smakować krwią. Oderwali się na chwilę od siebie, ale napięcie między nimi, pragnienie i pożądanie, było tak silne, że chwilę później całowali się z jeszcze większą agresywnością. Ręka Sasuke dalej powoli pieściła członek Naruto, przesuwając się wzdłuż całego trzonu, od czasu do czasu zatrzymując na główce. To niemal doprowadzało Naruto do szaleństwa, który chciał szybciej i mocniej i dawał o tym znać, poruszając coraz gwałtowniej biodrami — do tyłu, by lepiej poczuć męskość drugiego mężczyzny i do przodu, chcąc by Sasuke zaczął szybciej pieścić go dłonią. W końcu nie wytrzymał i przerwał pocałunek.  
>— Do jasnej cholery, przestań się już ze mną bawić — wysyczał w usta Uchihy. Czuł, jak jego wargi układają się w niewielki uśmiech, a zaraz potem gorące i umięśnione ciało odsuwa się od niego. Już nie czuł rąk, które go rozpalały, nie czuł ciepłego oddechu na swoim karku, nie czuł bijącego szaleńczo serca drugiej osoby. Nie oglądając się za siebie, żeby sprawdzić co robi Sasuke, oparł czoło o zimną szafkę i spróbował się choć trochę uspokoić. Dopiero teraz zaczął do niego docierać chłód, który panował w szatni. Rozgrzany prysznicem i dotykiem drugiego mężczyzny, tym bardziej odczuwał skutki włączonej przez większość dnia klimatyzacji. Zadrżał, mając nadzieję, że Uchiha zaraz do niego wróci.<br>Usłyszał dźwięk rozpinanego rozporka i zdejmowanych niespiesznie dżinsów. Warknął coś pod nosem zniecierpliwiony, ale wytrwale czekał dalej. Chwilę później poczuł ręce na swoich biodrach, które szarpnęły nimi, przyciągając je do tyłu. Stanął w większym rozkroku, by było mu wygodniej i jeszcze bardziej wypiął pośladki. Palce Sasuke delikatnie po nich sunęły, sprawiając, że znowu przeszedł go dreszcz, tym razem przyjemności. W pewnym momencie rozchyliły je, by...  
>— Ahh! — jęknął Naruto, kiedy poczuł wilgotny język Uchihy pieszczący jego wejście. Tego się na pewno nie spodziewał, bo Sasuke nie przepadał za rimmingiem. Musiał naprawdę przejąć się samopoczuciem Naruto, skoro robił to z własnej inicjatywy. I Uzumaki czuł, że naprawdę zapomina o wszystkim, kiedy język drugiego mężczyzny wsuwał się w niego coraz głębiej, a po chwili wysuwał całkowicie i dotykał go tylko samym koniuszkiem, liżąc niespiesznie. Sztywny penis zaczynał go boleć z braku dotyku, sięgnął więc jedną ręką do krocza, ale ta zaraz została złapana i przytrzymana przez dłoń Uchihy.<br>— Nie dotykaj — wyszeptał, całując go w prawy pośladek. — Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę.  
>— Ale ja już nie mogę! — wyjęczał bezradny Naruto. Sasuke potrafił doprowadzić go do szaleństwa. Do tego stanu, kiedy nie wiedział już co robić, żeby było dobrze, gdzie podziać ręce, w którą stronę odwrócić głowę, żeby było mu lepiej. I wtedy po prostu całkowicie oddawał się Sasuke i nieważne było co z nim zrobi, bo liczyło się tylko jedno — przyjemność. Ufał mu i wiedział, że nie zrobi nic, czego by nie chciał.<br>Tym razem zamiast języka poczuł palce. Najpierw jeden, który powoli wsunął się do środka i zaczął delikatnie drażnić ścianki odbytu. Westchnął głośno i rozluźnił się, im szybciej Uchiha go przygotuje, tym wcześniej poczuje w sobie to, czego tak naprawdę pragnie. Dwa palce zaczęły go rozciągać, kiedy wypiął się jeszcze bardziej w stronę Sasuke. Nie lubił, kiedy robił to bez żadnego lubrykantu, używając tylko śliny, ale nie mógł się spodziewać, że Uchiha nagle wyczaruje nowiutką tubkę żelu. Szatnia na stadionie nie była miejscem, gdzie mogli schować jakąś „na wszelki wypadek". Sasuke musiał wyczuć, że nie jest mu tak dobrze jak powinno, bo złapał jego penisa w dłoń i zaczął nią powoli poruszać wzdłuż całego trzonu. Odnalazł również jego prostatę i stymulował ją, nie przestając rozciągać go, już trzema palcami. Naruto raz po raz wydawał z siebie ciche jęki. Był już gotowy i zaczął poruszać mocniej biodrami, mając nadzieję, że Sasuke zrozumie czego chce. I tak właśnie było, bo wysunął palce, pocałował go raz jeszcze w lewy pośladek i wstał. Uzumaki słyszał, jak szuka czegoś w spodniach, a po chwili dotarł do niego dźwięk otwieranej prezerwatywy.  
>— Gumkę się wzięło, a odpowiedniego nawilżenia to już nie łaska? — burknął lekko zirytowany.<br>— Bezpieczeństwo jest najważniejsze — odpowiedział z uśmiechem Sasuke, zakładając prezerwatywę. — Ale nie martw się, jest już z żelem nawilżającym — dodał, przysuwając się do Naruto. Przesunął główką między jego pośladkami, po czym powoli wsunął ją do wnętrza Uzumakiego. Usłyszał jak ten syknął cicho, złapał więc go za biodra i pomasował uspokajająco. Dotknął ustami jego ramię i zaraz potem pocałował je, przesuwając wolno ustami aż do szyi. Wsunął się głębiej i znowu dał Uzumakiemu chwilę na przyzwyczajenie się i całkowite rozluźnienie. Dotykał jego bioder, penisa, klatki piersiowej, sutków. Odchylił jego głowę do tyłu i pocałował, tym razem delikatnie, ledwo go tylko muskając ustami. Odwracając w ten sposób uwagę mężczyzny od tego, co działo się niżej, pchnął biodrami raz jeszcze, by znaleźć się w nim całkowicie. Odbyt Naruto zaciskał się na jego członku mocno, powodując, że miał ogromną ochotę zacząć poruszać się szybko, dokładnie i intensywnie. Wiedział, że Uzumaki też tego chce, wcześniej już nieraz dał mu znać, że go potrzebuje. Wycofał się więc powoli i pchnął mocno, na powrót wsuwając się w niego głęboko. Potem zrobił to jeszcze raz, nieco szybciej, a już po chwili, wsłuchany w coraz głośniejsze jęki Naruto, poruszał się w równym, szybkim tempie. Kiedy trafił w prostatę kochanka, a tego przeszedł dreszcz przyjemności, zwolnił nieco, by móc precyzyjniej trafiać we wrażliwe miejsce. Chciał dać mu jak najwięcej przyjemności, nie przejmując się sobą i swoją potrzebą. W końcu znowu przyspieszył, dalej starając się stymulować jego prostatę. Prawą ręką sięgnął też w dół, do przyrodzenia Uzumakiego i po raz kolejny zamknął na nim dłoń i zaczął nią poruszać, w rytm ruchów bioder. Drugą ręką odnalazł dłoń Naruto, opierającą się o szafki, i złapał ją, splatając z nią palce. Opuścił głowę w dół, opierając ją na ramieniu drugiego mężczyzny i przymykając oczy, skupił się tylko na tym, by zapewnić Naruto jak największą przyjemność. Czuł, że sam zaraz dojdzie i dlatego zwolnił ruchy bioder, przyspieszył ręką i zrobił na szyi Naruto kolejną malinkę. Zaraz potem ugryzł go delikatnie w to samo miejsce, a potem jeszcze raz mocniej, tuż nad obojczykiem. Uzumaki zadrżał, czując, że ten rodzaj pieszczoty zaraz doprowadzi go do spełnienia. Kiedy poczuł, zęby i język kochanka tuż przy karku, jęknął głośno i doszedł, ochlapując spermą szafki przed sobą i rękę Sasuke. W tym momencie Uchiha znowu przyspieszył, jego tempo tym razem było chaotyczne, mocno posuwał ciągle jeszcze zamroczonego orgazmem Naruto. Po chwili również doszedł, wpijając się gwałtownie w jego usta i wsuwając brutalnie między nie język.  
>Przez kilka kolejnych minut żaden się nie poruszył. Sasuke dalej przyciskał Naruto do siebie i nie pozwalał mu odsunąć się ani o milimetr. Oddech Naruto powoli stawał się normalny, wyrównany, ale Sasuke dalej oddychał ciężko, zaciągając się głęboko zapachem Naruto, jego potem i seksem.<br>— Sasuke...? — wyszeptał niepewnie Uzumaki. — Czy możesz... wiesz...?  
>— Mhm — odmruknął nie do końca jeszcze obecny, ale wysunął się ostrożnie z mężczyzny, zdjął prezerwatywę i zawiązał ją na końcu. Ze smutkiem odsunął się od gorącego ciała, by owinąć zużytą gumkę w opakowanie — nie miał zamiaru wyrzucać jej do kosza na stadionie, wolał by nikt nie dowiedział się o ich niespodziewanym stosunku.<br>— Lepiej ci? — zapytał, odwracając się w stronę Naruto. Ten uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i kiwnął głową.  
>— Ale chyba przydałby mi się jeszcze jeden prysznic. — Schylił się po ręcznik, który leżał zapomniany na podłodze i skrzywił się, czując nieprzyjemne pieczenie między pośladkami. — Cholera, dawno nie byłeś tak ostry, Uchiha.<br>— Bo dawno na to nie zasłużyłeś! — zaśmiał się. — Chodź, mi też się przyda prysznic — rzucił, biorąc Naruto za rękę i ciągnąc go w stronę natrysków.  
>Umyli się szybko, starając się nie patrzeć na siebie, by nie wzbudzić na nowo pożądania.<br>— Idziesz gdzieś świętować zwycięstwo z nową drużyną? — zapytał Sasuke, wsuwając stopę w nogawkę spodni.  
>— Nie wiem... Nie mam za bardzo ochoty na integrowanie się z nimi — westchnął ciężko. — Jeszcze nie teraz i nie dzisiaj.<br>— Jakieś inne plany?  
>— Myślałem, żeby... Wrócić do hotelu, skoro moje mieszkanie tutaj już zostało sprzedane, i spędzić wieczór pijąc samotnie whiskey czy inne świństwo.<br>— To może... — Uchiha objął Naruto w pasie i przyciągnął go do siebie, całując lekko w spierzchnięte i zaczerwienione wargi. — Wpadłbyś do mnie? Napilibyśmy się razem i... I wykorzystali to, że... — Sasuke spojrzał Naruto w oczy. Nie był w stanie dokończyć tego zdania. Nie chciał.  
>— To, że w najbliższym czasie nie damy rady się spotkać? — dopowiedział Uzumaki, uśmiechając się smutno. — Chętnie. Tylko nie wiem, czy nie będziesz mnie musiał jeszcze kilka razy podnieść na duchu — odparł, przytulając się do Sasuke.<br>— Jeśli w ten sam sposób co przed chwilą, to nie mam nic przeciwko.


End file.
